The NEW kid InuYasha
by Taja-Chan
Summary: Okay Kagome and all her friends are living in this neighborhood and then Kagome meets InuYasha who is moving in next door! R
1. Let's meet InuYasha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A/N this I think will be a good story and I hope it is! Oh yea I almost forgot I thought of this fic. In math class during a class! O and since me and my friend Queen -of -dragons when we are out and like with out our parents wondering around we go by fake names and mine is Jesse so im gonna go by Jesse on my stories for now on!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Back in the calm, sweet, nice neighborhood there lived a girl a young, pretty girl named Kagome! She lived in a pretty little, cozy two story house with her friends: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sessomaru ( in this fic he will be called sessy) Rin, and that little green dude I forgot his name tho! -.-` They were all out having a cup of tea in the garden ..... HOLD UP!!! Freaze , rewind, and stop in a garden drinking tea? How stuck up am I trying to be? Okay instead of the tea in the garden they were playing basketball in the drive way! (A/N there that's better but tea in a garden what was I thinking?) It was 4 to 3 Miroku shoots, he makes it and Sango was beat by 2 whole points )  
  
Sango: Dang I could have won if I didn't let him get the first 2 baskets in -.-"  
  
Miroku: ahh don't be a sore loser Sango  
  
Sango: you haven't seen any thing yet!!!  
  
(they all turn to watch the loud moving van pulling up next door. And seeing a nice looking young man get out of the car that was already in the drive way the young man that is catching Kagome's eye getting out looking really mad about all the moving.)  
  
Kagome: Think we should invite him over since he IS new and all?  
  
Shippo: yea well he does look kinda down  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((Mean while ))  
  
InuYasha: well this sucks moving and all (looks over at the group that was playing basketball and one of the girls catching his eye and suddenly finds out that she is looking at him too)  
  
Shippo: Well.... CAN WE PLAY ANOUTHER GAME OF HORSE NOW ALREADY??????  
  
Every1: Yea sure okay (said all together)  
  
Kagome: Okay ill be right there im going to see if he can ill be back  
  
Sango: you go tiger (makes a growl sound)  
  
InuYasha: (walks to the fence to greet the beautifull girl walking towards his house and him)  
  
Kagome: Hey my name is Kagome whats your name?  
  
InuYasha: hey my name is InuYasha how are you?  
  
Kagome: im good you?  
  
InuYasha: same  
  
Kagome: well do you wanna come and play some ball?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesse: I kno im so rotten leaving a humongus cliffy like this (laughs evily) well I shall update as soon as I can and if I get at least 3 reveiws!!!!!  
  
P.S. I have gone to find my self if I get back b-4 I return then send me far away if I come back again then KILL ME!!!! (im crazy and im dragging you down with me!!!) 


	2. The gang and InuYasha meet

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I am a great fan ^.^  
  
A/N: where did I leave off? Wasn't it when Kagome asked InuYasha to play some ball? Well I geuss it is.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: Ummmm.... So? (waves her hand in front of InuYasha's eyes that were starring at her for some time now like he was in a trance)  
  
InuYasha: HuH, yea......... (wakes up from his wonderful day dream about this girl Kagome)  
  
Kagome: well com'on  
  
InuYasha: kay be there in a moment I got to tell my mom right fast.  
  
(Kagome walks back to the gang)  
  
Sango: How did it go? Is cuter up close? (gets hit in the back of the head by Miroku)  
  
Shippo: Is he coming over?  
  
Kagome: To many questions to answer when he gets here ill introduce him to you all and ill let you guy's ask him for your self!!!  
  
(as they all watch InuYasha come over to them Kagome and InuYasha make direct eye contact)  
  
Kagome: InuYasha this is the gang there is Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sessomaru, Kilala, Rin, Jaken. Gang this is InuYasha!!!  
  
(everybody says hey at the same time)  
  
Miroku: hope you all are ready to lose  
  
Sango: o no you don't we wont let you win again  
  
Kagome: (whispers to InuYasha softly) they fight like this all the time you will get used to it.  
  
InuYasha: yea they act as if they date or something  
  
Sango: (stares at InuYasha verry evily and surprised) ...... No you just didn't say that.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesse: yea yea I kno I couldn't think about what to do with shippo and Kilala and sesshomaru right now but you never kno I may make this a kag/miro hee hee nah im not that evil.. R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	3. Will Sango forgive InuYasha?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but as soon as I can start doing my chores with out being told to then I can buy mainly all the InuYasha things I can I will try to be one of the top fan..... well one of them exept my wolf and dragon stuff.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha: (sweat drop) uhhhh Kagome should I run?  
  
Kagome: ummm well... she is kinda already half way here so yea I would  
  
Sango: (mummers under her breath) your gonna die I don't care if you are new here or what no body says that about me and him!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Miroku: (blushing red as a chili pepper )  
  
Inuyasha:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (runz for his life)  
  
Kilala: MEOW, MEOW (translation: HELP, HELP)  
  
Shippo & Sesshomaru (AKA: Sessy) has Kilala in a cage that shocks the SHIT out of you if you touch it!!  
  
Kagome: OH NO SESSY, SHIPPO LET KILALA OUT OF THERE NOW  
  
Sessy: why should we?  
  
Shippo: umm I think we should listen to her  
  
Sessy: nah she cant do n-e-thing  
  
Kagome: NOW (grabs a steak knife)  
  
Sessy: AHHHH OKAY OKAY I WILL (lets Kilala out of the cage)  
  
Kilala: MEOOW (translation: thanx Kagome)  
  
InuYasha: (out of breath) w-where did s-she go?  
  
Sango: (out of breath also) okay here's a deal if you appaligize I shall forgive you  
  
InuYasha: okay I am so sorry  
  
Sessy: (goes to his room depressed a little followed by Rin and Jaken)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Sessy's Room  
  
Sessy: I knew when 'HE' came she would forget all about me (sigh)  
  
(Jaken and Rin walk into his room)  
  
Sessy: okay lets start packing we are moving  
  
Jaken & Rin: OKAY MASTER SESSHOMARU  
  
Rin: (whispers) it told me this would happen.  
  
Sessy: (turns slowly towards Rin) what? Who told you this would happen???  
  
Rin: huh o nobody nevermind master (slowly backs out of the room) im sorry I shall go pack my things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Tokyo people  
  
Person 1: Okay what shall we put in our next InuYasha show?  
  
Person 2: I dunno lets go on fanfiction.net and read some stories to get ideas  
  
Person 1: OoOoOoO this story is great it is by __________, OoO and this one too its by ____________!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to the gang  
  
Shippo: I do not like this game any more since we keep loseing  
  
Kagome: well Shippo you got a while to go b-4 your team wins against Inuyasha the score is 107 to 3 !!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: okay im tierd (says out of breath)  
  
(Sango walks out of the house carrying a tray full of glasses of water and everybody rushes over to get some)  
  
Kagome: (says to herself) now what?  
  
InuYasha: that depends ( says coming up be hind her)  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHH you scared me!! And what do you mean by that?  
  
InuYasha: well you said what next and I said well that depends. O and sorry about scaring you.  
  
Sango: Hurry Up you two 'love birds'  
  
(Kagome and Inuyasha blush reder than roses as they come walking up holding hands(as friends for now I mind you))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesse: okay I know it may be short but im kinda having writers block so if maybe I can get a few ideas from my loyal reviewers then ill be greatfull and add them in my fics!!!!! SO REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Pink Berry

Diclaimer: I do not own InuYasha even tho it would be kinda cool.  
  
A/N: im so sorry ive not updated in a while caz my computer has been messed up or it was the site Im not sure. And ive had writers block on this story and some of my other ones. Sooo yea this will be a short chapter.  
  
(as InuYasha and his new friends lay down to try to take a nap caz it has been a long day.)  
  
Gang: ZzZzZzZzZzzzz.....  
  
(as InuYasha and Kagome have the same nightmare at the same time)  
  
THE DREAM  
  
Kagome: AHHHhhhh some body help me!!!  
  
InuYasha: KAGOME IM COMING ILL SAVE YOU!!!!  
  
(Kagome gets lifted in the air by a giant PINK TEDDY BEAR with big PURPLE SPIKES POPPING OUT EVERYWHERE ON ITS BODY!)  
  
Kagome: InuYasha HURRY  
  
InuYasha: im coming Kagome  
  
(as soon as Inuyasha gets there Kagome is eaten by the bear and they both wake up screaming NOOOOO)  
  
AWAKE NOW  
  
Sango & Miroku: (shaking the life out of InuYasha and Kagome) Kagome, InuYasha are you okay?  
  
Kagome: yea im fine I just had a nightmare about me and InuYasha  
  
Inuyasha: I had a nightmare too about us  
  
Sango: Mirku go check on Shippo while I go over this 'dream' these two had.  
  
Miroku: do I have too I wanna stay and listen (cried Miroku giving a puppy pout)  
  
Sango: -.-' (politely asks again while batting her eyes some) please Miroku?  
  
Miroku: (in a daze) yes Sango anything  
  
(Miroku walks out dazed)  
  
Miroku: AHHHHHH SANGO, KAGOME, INUYASHA  
  
(all run outside to see what made Miroku scream like a girl A/N: tempting)  
  
just as soon as they get out of the door Kagome faints remembering her dream and Inuyasha just turns white as he catches Kagome in his arms stareing at the giant pink teddy bear in the front yard playing with Shippo.  
  
Sango: AHHH Kagome... InuYasha is this what was in ur dream that made Kagome faint?  
  
InuYasha: yea must have  
  
Sango: I wont to hear this one  
  
InuYasha: ill wait till Kagome wakes up  
  
Sango: (stares at him evily) okay get her to call me when she dose wake up I need to help the monk anyway Com' Kilala  
  
InuYasha: Shippo please go somewhere else with that that thing.. okay ill take Kagome to her room so she can rest.  
  
Shippo: okay come Pink Berry we will go to Sota's house  
  
InuYasha: well on second thought if you wont to you can stay the night over there and ill tell Kagome when she wakes up.  
  
Shippo: Oh Yea thanks InuYasha you're the best!  
  
(Shippo and Pink Berry run off to Sota's as InuYasha carry's Kagome to her room and as he did so he thought of how pretty she is, and how light she is, how lovely she smelled just everything about her made him happy to be around her and eager to know more about her but he couldn't let her know that it was too soon just yet to go up to her and say "Kagome I love you and I have since I firt layed eyes on you when I pulled into the driveway earlier today" it just couldn't be that way even though he wished it could.)  
  
Kagome: In-InuYasha? What hap-happened? Where is everyone? Am I dead? Did you know your hot? Oh no I shouldn't have said that that was stupid...  
  
(as she kept mumbleing on about that InuYasha put his finger over her lips so she would stop)  
  
InuYasha: you fainted, everyone is gone, no your not dead, and no I didn't know that. Also im glad you said it it wasn't stupid.  
  
(Kagome turned a rose pink color. And InuYasha WAS happy that she said that because he now tought maybe there would be a chance that he could be with her)  
  
me: well I do hope that you liked it its short I know so no flames please even though it is kinda funny when I do get them (laughs a little bit to herself) well if you can please give me a few idea's to keep this story or I may take it down because I don't have any idea's so yea... hope ya like it (perks up her ears and wags her tail) over and out! 


	5. Please Read

A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated any of my story's in a while... a long while. But the truth is they don't interest me anymore I mean I know all of my fateful reviewers probably love them but I just cant think of anything else for any of them except 'Meeting New People' I still have Idea's for it but im not getting any reviews. So now if any one wants to adopt my story's they can just review this and ill have it up on them all so don't worry who ever I think is eligible to have certain story's ill review you or e-mail you telling ya that you can adopt it and ill check up on it reviewing it and everything so be nice to them and please no flames about this I really think they should have a better home.

By: Taja


	6. Sorry for the inconvinionce i cant spell

Okay I know I keep changing my name… I can never find any that I like. So now im going to keep a few stories maybe all of them but I am very sorry for not updating in like… a very long time, my computer was offline and I had no way to then I got caught up doing other things on the computer and totally forgot about all my stories. So, I shall update and if I don't update in a long time send me a e-mail so I won't forget, I suffer from short term memory loss. Well I hope to hear from you guys again soon and don't forget to mail me! well off to start writing more chappies.

-Author of this story . ;


End file.
